There is an Administrative Core (C) which is set up to provide the leadership, interaction and co-ordination between the different projects of the PPG in order to facilitate them in meeting their scientific goals. The role of the administrative core is to facilitate communication, organize the Advisory Board Meeting, and provide administrative management.